


Loving You Like Fresh Air

by NefarioussNess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Hugs, Kid Fic, Licking, Married Life, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefarioussNess/pseuds/NefarioussNess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia sauntered over, pushing Allison’s magazine to the side as she crawled into her lap.  Allison grinned as she wrapped her arms around Lydia’s waist, pulling her closer.  Lydia wound her arms around Allison’s neck, leaning in so their foreheads touched. </p><p>“Is she sleeping?” Allison asked.</p><p>“Like a rock,” Lydia replied before kissing Allison gently.  Her lips were soft and plush, warm and inviting as Allison deepened it.  It remained chaste; no tongues were involved for the first minute.  Lydia slowly pushed Allison down into the pillows, swiping her tongue across Allison’s lips.  She opened her mouth, and Lydia licked her way in.  Allison’s hands wandered down, gliding down Lydia’s thighs and pulling her dress up so she could get better access to skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Like Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> November 28, 2025. Friday.

Allison had just finished placing the final plate on the table when she felt a little tug on the back of her shirt.  “Mère!  Up, up!”  Their little girl jumped using the balls of her feet, making grabby hands in Allison’s direction.  Allison smiled gently, hooking her hands under Cyrielle’s arms and lifting her up.  Cyrielle squealed with delight as her Mère spun her around in a circle until she was breathless with giggles.

“When’s Mama home?”  Cyrielle was not yet three and already Lydia was claiming that their baby girl was going to be an acclaimed philosopher.  Cyrielle had one argument with them about wanting to eat pomegranate like her Mère and Mama because they were “smart foods.”  Allison didn’t want her to choke on the seeds, but finally relented after receiving the signature Martin stare from her daughter.

“She’ll be home soon,” Allison told her, pressing a kiss to her brow.  It was Allison’s day off, so there was no need for the nanny today, but Lydia was still teaching classes until four.  One of her students booked an appointment with her, so she wouldn’t be home until past six when you included the commute. 

Allison didn’t mind; it gave her more alone time with Cyrielle until Lydia’s presence gobbled it all up.

The click of the front door unlocking alerted Cyrielle.  She wriggled out of Allison’s arms and slithered down onto the floor, nearly falling flat on her face in her pursuit of the welcoming noise.  Allison followed her to the entrance, smiling as Cyrielle squealed and clung to Lydia’s leg.  Lydia was barely through the front door, clutching the leather satchel that Danny had gotten her when she first became a professor.

“Can Mama come into the house, Pumpkin?” Lydia asked sweetly, ruffling Cyrielle’s hair.  Cyrielle loosened her grip on Lydia, but stayed close as her Mama closed the door behind her.

Lydia placed her satchel on the plush little bench close by before walking up to Allison.  Allison bent slightly to meet Lydia at her height and pressed her lips against her.  Lydia hummed in content, breaking off their kiss as Cyrielle began to tug at her skirt.

“Mama!” she whined.  “I wan’ a kiss too!”

Lydia sighed dramatically, but her eyes were warm and loving.  She bent down so that she was at Cyrielle’s level.  “What did I say about pouting, baby?”

Cyrielle had to think about that for a moment, frowning in concentration.  “Tha’ it bad?”

Lydia brushed back a few loose strands of their daughter’s hair.  It was strawberry blonde, just like her Mama’s.  “Not bad,” she corrected, shooting Allison a quick, flirty look.  “But it’s unnecessary.  You already know you’re going to get a kiss, but Mère gets one first.”

“Not fair,” Cyrielle sniffed, but her eyes lit up as Lydia kissed both of her cheeks and snuggled her close.  Lydia stroked Cyrielle’s hair, glancing up at Allison through her long lashes.  Lydia lifted their daughter up, holding her close to her hip as she stole another kiss from Allison.

“Mère made Mama’s favourite!” Cyrielle said happily as the trio made their way to the dining room.

“Hmm, I wonder what the occasion is.” Lydia gave Allison an amused look as she placed Cyrielle in her booster seat and buckled her in.

Cyrielle thought that every meal was Lydia’s favourite, since she always smiled and hummed her praise in Allison’s direction.  But for once she was right; Allison had made _coq au vin_ , and it came out pretty well considering that she didn’t have Lydia around to instruct her on it.  Lydia always teased that Allison should be the expert of French cuisine considering her lineage, and Allison would always kiss her to shut her up.  When Cyrielle was at Danny’s the teasing would turn into make-out sessions on the couch, hands on bare thighs and lips on Lydia’s white throat. 

Allison helped cut up Cyrielle’s portions into easy bite-sized portions while Lydia poured the wine.  Cyrielle kept demanding kisses from her mothers and they obliged just enough to keep her happy and sated throughout the meal.  Lydia discussed in great detail the project that her student wanted to do for his applied studies, while Cyrielle eagerly told her patient Mama about the castle she was drawing and the knights Allison helped her make out of popsicles and colored string.

“Mama’s the queen!” Cyrielle cheered happily.  “She has red hair and a crown!” 

Lydia beamed at her, kissing her hair before getting up from the table, following Allison into the kitchen.  “I was going to clean up,” Allison protested, watching as Lydia began to fill up the sink with hot water.

“Nonsense,” Lydia replied, kissing her on the mouth.  “You cooked, so I clean.  It’s an equal trade.”

“You’ve been teaching all day—”

“You’ve been taking care of Elle all day, which takes the same amount of energy, if not more.”

Allison sighed, smiling.  “I just can’t win an argument with you, can I?”

“I’ll let you win one later,” Lydia replied, giving her a sly smile.

* * *

They put Cyrielle to bed early, with Lydia reading to her.  Lydia was waiting for the day that Cyrielle was old enough to listen to classic children’s literature, but Allison reminded her that a child’s attention span at this age was relatively shorter and would be best to wait.

It took half an hour for Cyrielle to doze off.  Lydia quietly snuck out, turning on the night light before leaving the room.  She knew that she should be grading papers tonight instead of leaving them for the weekend, but Allison was getting antsy.  Lydia smiled to herself; she loved how she could wind Allison up.  Throughout dinner she kept sliding her bare foot up Allison’s leg as she kept her attention on Cyrielle.  Lydia prided herself on her efficient multi-tasking skills.

Allison was sitting on their bed when Lydia went into their room.  She was reading, or at least pretending to as Lydia quietly closed the door behind her. 

Lydia sauntered over, pushing Allison’s magazine to the side as she crawled into her lap.  Allison grinned as she wrapped her arms around Lydia’s waist, pulling her closer.  Lydia wound her arms around Allison’s neck, leaning in so their foreheads touched. 

“Is she sleeping?” Allison asked.

“Like a rock,” Lydia replied before kissing Allison gently.  Her lips were soft and plush, warm and inviting as Allison deepened it.  It remained chaste; no tongues were involved for the first minute.  Lydia slowly pushed Allison down into the pillows, swiping her tongue across Allison’s lips.  She opened her mouth, and Lydia licked her way in.  Allison’s hands wandered down, gliding down Lydia’s thighs and pulling her dress up so she could get better access to skin. 

“Didn’t you wear underwear to work?” Allison asked, as she touched Lydia’s bare ass.

Lydia smiled mischievously.  “I did, but I took them off in the bathroom before coming in.”

“That explains why you smell like vanilla,” Allison murmured back.  She bared her neck, giving Lydia better access to her throat.  Lydia latched on, sucking and lapping at the skin.  She straddled Allison’s stomach as Allison’s hands roamed down her back and gripped her ass.  Lydia moaned, but focused on making dark marks on Allison’s neck.

“Keep doing that,” Lydia breathed into her ear, “and I’ll let you be on top tonight.”

Allison answered with a renewed vigor as she kneaded Lydia’s ass with her hands.  Heat was pooling in Lydia, but she continued to suck and kiss Allison.

Allison’s hands slowly trailed upwards, gripping at the fabric of Lydia’s dress and tugging it up her stomach.  Lydia sighed, but decided to let Allison get away with it tonight.  Usually, she would slap her wife’s hand away, tutting her for being impatient and then “punish” her by sitting on her face.  Lydia pulled away, lifting her arms up as Allison stripped her of her dress in one fell swoop.

“No support either?” Allison asked, eyeing Lydia’s bare breasts. 

“They needed to breathe after spending all day at the university,” Lydia huffed.  Her fingers traced the line of Allison’s jaw before cupping her face in her hands.  “They’ve been tender for the past two hours.”  Lydia drew Allison into a deep, dirty kiss.  She drew back, her eyes cloudy with lust as she batted her eyelashes.  “Can you help ease the tension in them?”

Allison obliged with great gusto, flipping Lydia over onto her back.  She waited as Allison pulled her shirt over her head and slid her jeans off her hips, her eyes never leaving Lydia’s.

“Everything,” Lydia commanded, nodding at Allison’s undergarments.  Allison smiled; she loved giving in to Lydia’s demands.

Allison slowly made her way up Lydia’s lounging form, kissing her stomach and sliding her tongue up her ribcage.  Lydia shuddered and eked out little whimpers when Allison licked her breasts and sucked on her nipples, her hands gently holding her waist.

They returned to kissing; only it had become more desperate and clingy.  Lydia had wrapped her legs around Allison’s waist, keening as Allison rutted against her.  They had mastered the technique of keeping the noise down for Cyrielle’s sake, but Lydia’s moan came out too loud, so Allison muffled it by sliding her tongue down her throat.  Lydia sucked on it greedily, and they were soon becoming breathless with want.

“I love you,” Allison gasped out moments later.  Their perspiring bodies slid against each other’s, hungry for touch and warmth.  Allison’s hands were everywhere at this point; Lydia’s thighs, her hips, her ass.  It was as if she didn’t know what to do with herself.

“I love you too,” Lydia whispered back.  The wet heat between her legs had become an inferno.

Allison gave Lydia one more kiss before turning her over.  Lydia whined into the pillows as Allison licked a wet trail down her spine, making her toes curl.  She peppered Lydia’s lower back with hot kisses. 

“More,” Lydia ordered.

“Back or front?” Allison asked, her fingers sliding down the slope of Lydia’s ass.  She bucked up, mewling at the touch.

“Front,” Lydia gasped out.  Allison’s hand was gently rubbing at the folds of her clit, spreading her wetness around.  “Front, goddammit.”

“Why?” Allison asked, and Lydia could tell that she was grinning.  She wasn’t used to being on top, and she was clearly enjoying the sensual power she had over her wife in that moment. 

That wasn’t to say that they were one of those “only one person wears the pants” sort of relationship.  Allison liked being the sub in the bedroom, while Lydia absolutely relished being the dominant partner.  Every other aspect of their relationship had an equal partnership.  But horniness usually tipped the scales in terms of seductive power.

“I want to see your face,” Lydia finally answered.  “I want you to kiss me as I come.”

“Fair enough,” Allison agreed.  Lydia turned over onto her back, Allison’s fingers never leaving her heat.

“Put it on,” Lydia ordered, her eyes darting over to their dresser.  Allison grinned.  “As you wish,” she replied, slipping her fingers out of Lydia, who whimpered at the loss.

Allison took her time sliding the strap-on’s harness over her hips, carefully snapping the fasteners so that it didn’t pinch her skin.  Lydia watched her with greedy want as she absentmindedly palmed her own breasts.  Allison eyed her movements as she descended down on Lydia.  She pressed into her, and Lydia moaned wildly.  Allison slowly pushed in and out; holding onto Lydia’s hips as her movements sped up, finally snapping their hips together.

“After this you’re going to eat me out,” Allison purred into Lydia’s ear as she gave her another hard thrust.  “Will you eat out my pussy, sweetie?”  She thrusted her hips a few more times for emphasis.

Lydia nodded frantically as she tossed her head back, her hands sliding down her ribs.  Allison kissed her breasts, tongue dragging across them before sucking at them greedily and leaving bright red patches on the pale skin.  The combined sensations must’ve been a sensory overload because Lydia ended up fisting the sheets as she bit back a scream of pleasure. 

Allison slowly pulled out; the strap-on was teeming with her come, staining the sheets beneath them as it oozed out of Lydia.  She unbuckled the straps, allowing the harness to slide down her legs before kicking it off with her feet.

She pulled Lydia closer by the hips, hooking her legs over her shoulders as she bent down, licking a wet strip up her clit.  Lydia moaned, content and placid as Allison gripped her hips tightly as she sucked and licked.

“I thought—ah!—that was my job tonight,” Lydia breathed out.

“I said _after_ ,” Allison corrected.  “I have to finish what I started.”  She pressed a kiss into Lydia’s inner thigh, smiling as a shiver overtook her beloved.

Lydia was quaking from every lick and moaned loudly from every light touch.  She was a beautiful mess as she came for a second time that night.  Once Allison had finished she sidled her body up next to Lydia’s and pulled her close, placing a steady hand on her wife’s hip.

“You’re vicious,” Lydia pouted.

“I know,” Allison smiled, kissing Lydia on the neck.  Her hand slid over to palm the small of Lydia’s back and pressed them flush against each other.  Lydia curled into Allison’s body, huffing out a small laugh.

“Let me catch my breath,” Lydia whispered.  “Then I’ll show you how much of an amateur you really are.”

“I look forward to it.”  Allison pressed a kiss to Lydia’s forehead and closed her eyes, feeling content.


End file.
